Disguised love
by IamMeAndMeIam
Summary: The order has come with a plan to get on the inside amongst the Death Eaters. Hermione has to act as an American exchange student. With Blaise and Draco drooling at her heels, will the plan go right? Or will Voldemort discover the secret?
1. Prolouge

**Hi =) *waves* i was bored and got an idea in my head so i decided to write something out of it. also, anything can happen, thats why its magical XD enjoy =) and please, please review =D Based in 6th year**

**Disclaimer (will count throughout the story): i dont own anything. JK Rowling is behind the cruelty of killing voldy, fred, lupin, tonks etc.**

Prolouge:

I stood waiting for Lupin to allow us to leave.

We were crammed into a tiny room with a single candle burning for light. Apparently, this room had been an add-on and couldn't have electricity inside for a reason of which no one would tell me.

I stood while everyone else sat around a tiny table, chairs pushed right out, causing me to squish into the far right corner.

"And finally," he said at last, "You all can leave, except you, Hermione," Remus Lupin nodded to me.

I groaned and watched everyones shadows dance on the dark grey walls as they left.

"Hermione, we have a plan, but we need you in order for it to work," he said sadly.

I nodded "Well, whats the plan?"

The ex defense against the dark arts teacher sighed, "We need you to go under cover and get 'cosy' with the Slytherins. Harry, Ron and Ginny have all agreed to say that you have agreed to be an exchange student in America and this Slytherin is the other exchange student and therefore, you will have to put on an accent," he gasped for breath "wow, that **is** hard to explain!"

I glared at him "Cosy? Slytherins? Exchange student? _Accent?_"

"Please, Hermione, we need some information!" he begged.

I pulled at a strand of my bushy brown hair and sighed heavily "Fine, but i get to pick how i look."

"Certainly, and Dumbledore has mastered a spell to keep you looking like that for the period of time."

"But, how?"

"Ancient magic," Lupin explained simpily.

"Ok, count me in."

"excellent!" he clapped his hands together and I left the room in search of clarification from Harry and Ron and why they failed to mention this to me.

**Chappie 1 coming up as soon as i've got at least 5 reviews. =) review please =)**


	2. Tamsin Jones

**ok, I'm posting this early =) enjoy^^**

Chapter 1:

I boarded the wonderful Hogwarts express, feeling completely different as I searched for an empty compartment, what with my new straight, blonde, managable hair and my baby blue eyes. I was also a little bit taller.

At last I found a compartment, I pushed my bag into the slot above the chairs and sat down below it, a book in my hand.

_Just because I look different doesn't mean I dont have to act different, _I thought to myself with a small smile.

I felt sick to my stomach in all honesty. Dealing with Slytherins. Fun!

"Oi! This is our compartment," someone said as I stared blankly at my book.

I looked up in shock "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

_Ugh, that platinum blonde hair! Just by seeing that, you know it's the famous Draco Malfoy. Act like you don't know him,_ I reminded myself.

I pulled down my bag and groaned at the fact that the bag was about to crush me. But then it was light, I saw an arm push it back up to stop me.

"I haven't seen you around," Blaise, Malfoy's best mate and the gorgey italian, said "Whats your name?"

"Well, I wouldn't think you would have seen me," I said in my best American accent "I'm an exchange student from America, replacing someone by the name of Hermione Granger, I believe. I'm Tamsin Jones and you are?" I smiled politely and held out my hand for him to shake.

"Blaise Zabini," he nodded and accepted my hand.

"Granger?" A suprised Malfoy asked "You replaced the filthy mudblood?"

I resisted the urge to attack him out of fury and said in an appalled tone, "A mudblood? Ew!"

Zabini nudged his friend.

"Honor to meet you Tamsin, I'm Draco Malfoy," the blonde said with a smile. "Please sit."

_Wow! Never seen him smile before, it makes him look almost... normal._

I nodded and sat down, "Pleasure to meet you too."

We sat in silence most of the way, I saw Zabini and Malfoy throw looks at each other as if they were having a talking-without-words conversation.

At last I heard the wonderful cry of: "Anything from the trolley?"

I looked at the boys who were pulling money out of their pockets and sighed. That's all I really did now a days, sigh. I felt in my pockets for money, however, nothing was to be found except a receipt from a book store. I had evidently forgotten my money from all the excitement of a new me.

They stood up and headed for the door.

"Aren't you coming?" the Italian asked me.

I shook my head, "No, I forgot to pack in money. I think I'll just get into my robes now and out of these muggle clothes."

"Need help with that bag?" Malfoy asked, reaching for the bag.

I nodded and smiled as he heaved it down. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. Okay, come on Blaise."

They left and the door swung shut with a sound of finality. I rummaged through my trunk, scattering chocolate, hair products, books, clothes and others around. Eventually i found the clothes I was looking for. I locked the door, pulled down the blinds and changed into my robes as quickly as possible.

That was when I saw it. That locket. The one that I had seen in that jewellery shop. The one that was too expensive for me to buy for my mother's birthday this summer. And it was hanging out of Malfoy's bag. The one tha-

"Are you done in there, Tamsin?" Zabini's voice echoed through my head.

"Yeah, hold on," I pulled out my wand and flicked it at the blinds. They shot up revieling a startled Blonde with his face pressed up on the window.

"What the-" I started, but was interrupted by the sound of him groaning and muttering "She was so not supposed to see that."

I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door.

"Brought you some sweets," Blaise smiled and threw a box of Every Flavoured Beans at me.

"Thanks."

xxx

"And lastly, we have an exchange student, replacing Hermione Granger," the headmaster called, a murmur spreading throughout the hall at the sound of my name. "Tamsin Jones, please come up to the sorting hat."

I took a deep breath and walked towards the stool for the second time in my life.

"Slytherin!" the hat called out as soon as it touched my head.

The emerald green house cheered and I skipped towards them. Draco and Blaise waved me over so that I could sit across from them.

"Kept ya a seat," Blaise grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "How did you know I was going to be put in Slytherin?"

"Are you kidding? Everything about you screams Slytherin," Draco smirked.

"I'm Pansy," the girl next to me scowled.

_Of course, making everything about her._

"Tamsin," I nodded back.

"Well, obviously. You were just the girl they called 'Tamsin Jones'."

I glared at her, "Thanks for the lovely welcome."

Parkinson's smirk was almost worthy of a Malfoy by this point, "Not a problem."

"Let the feast begin," Dumbledore shouted and plates and plates of food appeared on the long rectangular tables.

**For reviewing: Children-of-the-Blood**

**For favouriting: Alexandra la la**

**For Alerting: Children-of-the-Blood, Carmen Hedgers, Dorienn and blue-eyed-lovers XD**

**And anyone else who reviewed, favourited, alerted after this. Thank you very much =D**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter =) I need feedback though **


	3. The feast

**Chappie 2 is up =) enjoy =D**

Chapter 2:

After the Feast, I trailed after Blaise and Draco. Yes, I was actually starting to call them by their first names, it was hard not to. Pansy Parkinson, on the other hand, I despised even more than I had, and that's really saying something!

"Tamsin, are you okay?" Blaise asked turning around to look at me.

"Yep. I'm fine," I squeezed inbetween them, "so, do you two like Parkinson?"

Blaise spluttered, "No way! But my parents kinda make me be nice to her." And Draco answered, his voice trembling, "We used to be together. I broke up with her though. She's way too clingy for my liking."

I nodded, "Yeah, I don't really like her either. She was so nasty to me. Do you know why?"

"Jelousy makes you nasty-" Blaise started.

"Nasty makes you fat," Draco finished and they smirked, looking in her direction.

"Drake, describe Pansy in one word," the Italian grinned evilly.

"Hm, pug?"

Blaise burst into a fit of laughter, "so... true..." He said between fits of laughter.

"Poor dog," I laughed too. "What's it ever done to be known to look like her?"

"Well, Parkinson is a bitch," Draco said innocently.

We all laughed.

_What are you doing, Hermione? _I demanded from myself. _The plan! Dont forget the plan!_

"Can we call you Tams?" Blaise asked, interupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, sure."

"Great, well, we're here."

I looked at the painting which was of a serpant. Shivers krept up my back and I shook them off.

They looked at me.

"Are you okay?" Blaise asked for the second time.

"Again, yes, I'm fine."

"Okay, well lo-"

"Stop blabbering, mate, let's just go in already!" Draco said, saving me from the torturious speech.

Zabini glared at his friend, "Whatever." He turned to the painting, "Serpents rule."

"Wow, that's really easy to remember," I commented.

"For the first years. We start easy," Malfoy replied.

"Huh. That's nice... I guess."

The two rolled their eyes and went inside with me, once again, trailing behind.

The common room was dark, oviously - it was in the dungeons, lighted by the gas lamps. Definately bigger than the Gryfindor tower. Even though it was bigger, it was layed out the same. I rushed towards an empty black leather sofa in front of a fire and dived onto it.

"Wow!" I gasped in amazement.

"Your common room wasn't as big and spacious as this?" Draco guessed.

I shook my head.

"Oh. Well, us Slytherins need our room."

We sat and talked for a while. Being honest, it was nice. These people weren't all bad, but maybe that's just because I'm in a different form. And, for the first time, I was happy I was.

**Well, OOC because they obviously don't know its her but they'll be more in character in class with the Gryfindors and to Harry and Ron especially.**

**For favouriting: ponypuffpuffpotamus**

**For alerting: DreamxxCatcher**

**And to anyone who reviews, favourites and/or alerts, Thank you very much =D remember: I need feedback! Any ideas or want your name to be in or anything, let me know =) And I'm feeling really uninspired so even if it's just to say hi or good or bad or something. **

**Thanks again=)**


	4. Conflict

**Hi! =) I won't be updating until around Friday. Maybe earlier =)**

**Chapter 3**

_They pulled out their wand._

_"No! Leave Draco alone..." I yelled pushing myself infront of the blonde just as a green light came flying in my direction-_

"Hermione, wake-up!" I heard someone say as they shook me awake. "Classes start in half an hour!"

I jumped up, beads of sweat on my forhead.

Thats right, Hermione Granger, for the first time in her life, forgot to set her alarm for the first day of school.

"Ginny?" I asked looking around the green room. "Why's our dorm green?"

The red-head rolled her eyes, "Your a Slytherin at the moment, you know, Tamsin Jones," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, right. What are you doing here?"

"I borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak. By the look of things, Pansy and her group didn't wake you up. I don't think they like you," The Weasley replied. "I brought you a muffin and I think Malfoy got your schedule. Now get up!"

I pulled myself up and grabbed my robes.

"Hermione, there is **no** time to get a shower," she said as I started walking towards the bathroom.

I groaned, "Fine. See you later"

"Bye," I heard her say before pulling the cloak over her and exiting out the door.

xxx

Lunch came quickly after I had found the boys in the Great Hall and they led me to potions. It was nice being back at school. My parents had nagged at my style and why I never brought any friends home. The Order had put me into loads of pressure by changing my style and looks - to my mothers happiness after an owl alerted her of the change.

"Jones? Jones!"

I looked up from my plate of food, "Huh? What?"

"Pass me an apple." Pansy Parkinson demanded.

"Say: please," I replied, fetching one for myself and biting into it.

"What?" she screeched into my ear.

"You heard. Say please," Blaise said, coming to my defense.

"Make me!"

"Then get it yourself," I stated simply.

I heard the pug grind her teeth.

"Pass. The. Apple."

"Look, you could've gotten it by now if you had swallowed your pride," Draco said. "Tamsin, please pass me an apple."

"Me too, please," Blaise intergected.

I passed their apples, "See? easy."

Pansy let out a scream and dived at me.

She pulled at my hair and scratched me under the eye but I, thinking quickly, pulled out my wand and pointed it at her chest.

"Get. Off. Me," I pushed the wand into her chest for emphasis.

However, Pansy Parkinson isn't one to let go easily. I fired a spell at her which knocked her off the bench and onto the floor.

I grabbed an apple, got up and said, "Open wide!"

She did as she was told and I shoved it into her mouth then walked away, noticing the hall was silent as I slammed the door shut behind me.

**For reviews:Phoenix feathers85, Nuisha**

**For favouriting:Night's Mirth**

**For alerting:Nuisha**

**Thank you very much =D =D**


	5. an

**Hey everyone =) just wanted to say, i'm sorry i never updated when i said i would. i'm having a massive dose of writers block.**

**Any suggestions to what i could do, please let me know =)**

**For reviewing: LoonyMoony1396, Nuisha, N3Mo, Tina**

**For favouriting: AllegraJuliet, OceanGirl1128, LoonyMoony1396, Rein Lin, Lexi St. James, 2015, **

**For alerting: Rein Lin, LoonyMoony1396, N3Mo, froggi101, animeXfanXlover99, **

**Thank you all very, very much =D hope i'm not forgetting anyone =)**


	6. superawesomevoldy

**Hi =D I'm sorry this chapter is short... its more of a filler than anything else... enjoy =)**

"My Lord, it is becoming clear that Tamsin Jones is up to something," Severus Snape drawled. "She acts nervous... All the time, and its hardly the first week in."

The Dark Lord nodded. "Indeed. And you say she is a Slytherin?" he hissed

"Yes, my Lord."

"I believe the old fool is up to something," Voldomort turned his attention to two men sitting at the far end of the table, one had long platinum blonde hair with icey storm colour eyes, the other was the exact opposite, he had dark brown - almost black- hair, deep, dark brown eyes and tanned skin. "Malfoy! Zabini!" the men turned at the sound of their names and out of their animate discussion.

"Yes, my Lord?" they said together.

"Warn your sons to becareful around the girl. They seem very attached. According to Snape they are with eachother every second of each day."

The Death Eaters nodded and turned back to the conversation.

"Snape, bring the girl to me. She could lure Potter in for us." He smirked proudly. "It will work perfectly."

"Step one of plan: super-awesome-Voldy-and-Death-Eaters-kill-Pothead is underway," Snape sighed. He didn't want to betray Dumbledore or Voldomort.

"Wait! I thought we agreed on super-awesome-good-looking-Voldy-and Death-Eaters-kill-Potty," Voldomort said angrily.

"Sorry, my Lord, I forgot."

"Whatever, just bring me the girl."

Snape nodded and was just about to close the door behind him when he heard the Dark Lord say: "Don't forget to find out her identity."

**Once again, sorry it's short. I'm also sorry it's not the best chapter i've written so i appologise. **

**Reviews: Nuisha, roon0 and animeXfanXlover99**

**Fave story: water17fire17, roon0, hguy13, PeaceAngel28, Ima-Believer and UmIdon'tknow**

**Story Alert: djlola, missygrace101, martshi, thisisanawsomepenname**

**Thank you! Youre all so sweet =) It means a lot to me =D**

**Review XD**


	7. Snape, snape, severus snape

**Hey everyone! =) How are you all doing? =D (you ont have to answer that XD) Anyways, this chapter didn't turn out exactly how I planned it... Sorry if it's not that good =/**

Harry woke up startled. He had not been expecting a dream of Voldomort after a wonderful day with his girlfriend, Ginny. He placed his right hand over his burning scar and flinched.

"Harry, mate, whats wrong?" Ronald Weasley stared at his best friend from his four poster bed, concern in his eyes.

Harry Potter reached for his glasses and sat up. He tried to make the words form in his mouth but all that came out was "Voldomort" and "'Mione".

Even with these two words, Rons eyes widened. "But it was a dream, so everything is okay," he paused, "Right?"

Harry shook his head, "We need to warn her. Lets get up and go to breakfast early, Hermione is always early for breakfast."

Ron nodded.

'_chapter 21, Laurie makes mischief and Jo makes peace. Jo's face was a study the next day, for the secret rather weighed upon her, and she found it hard to not look inportant. Meg observed it, but did not troub-'_

"Hermione?"

I pulled my head out of _Little Women_ with a sigh.

Harry and Ron sat across from me, worry printed all over their faces.

"You two know you shouldn't be seen with me. Whats so important?" I asked, closing the book and picking up an apple.

"'Mione, Voldomort knows." Harry said sadly.

"Knows what?"

"About you." Ron stated.

"What? How?" I stared at them, panic probably flaming in my eyes.

"Not sure, but becareful, please." Harry begged.

Being honest, I was scared.

Being very, very honest, I was dead scared.

I nodded, not quite knowing how to react.

"Ok we need to go to our table now, bye and take care."

"Bye."

I took a bite out of the green apple and sighed. I was going to have to be cautious of my two new best friends - not that Harry and Ron new that as they thought I was always cautious around them.

"Mornin' Tams, how are you this fine morning?"I looked up to see Draco and Blaise climbing into the seats across from me, previously occupied by my other friends.

"I'm good thank you, Blaise. What's with the nickname?" I stared up at him with my big, blue eyes.

"Oh, just thought you needed one," he shrugged casually, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"So, why are you two up so early?" I asked, grabbing my book and shoving it onto my lap.

"Well, we wanted to come down before Pansy came down to eat. She comes down at the same time as us usually, we're trying to avoid her." Draco explained.

"Why? Whats she done now?"

The boys looked at each other. Finally Blaise broke the awkward silence, "Dont let it worry your pretty little head."

I glared at him but gave up. What was the point in arguing?

**Snape:**

Severus Snape made his way along the corridor, on his way to breakfast. He turned his head to the left and right, shouting his lungs out at disobediant students as he stormed on.

Why, he asked himself, did i decide to become a teacher for a bunch of hoolagins?

He banged open a side door and graced the Great Hall with his presence. Professor McGonagall glared at him but turned back to her conversation with that large oaf, Hagrid.

Snape scanned the Slytherin table until he found Tamsin and his two star pupils. They were talking animatedly as the boys stuffed their mouths with food. Jones was more picky. She had only a slice of buttered toast and was nibbling on it. She had on her lap a book that she was trying to hide - not very sucessfully, not that Zabini and Malfoy noticed.

The Potions teacher strided down the aisle and stopped next to Blaise and Draco.

"Tamsin, you are wanted in the potions classroom, immediatly!"

She glanced nervously at the boys. "okay," she said slowly.

"We'll come with!" the Italian said enthusiastically.

"That won't be necessary," Snape said, slightly irritated.

"Please, proffesor!" Tamsin begged.

Severus sighed. He _had_ to get her alone! After potions? It will do.

"Fine. You are going to get the ingrediants out."

They groaned but stood up and grabbed their book bags. Snape didn't miss Tamsin slip the book in her bag which was bulging - kind of like Granger's...

And then they were gone.

The potions master looked down and took a slice of toast.

"What?" he demanded when he noticed all the Slytherins were staring at him. They turned their gazes away slowly and returned to their conversations.

He took a bite and stormed out of the hall, slamming the door shut behind him.

**For reviewing: Nuisha, roon0, dracoawsome, martshi3, animeXfanXlover99**

**For favouriting: Catuhh, animeXfanXlover99**

**For alerting: Catuhh, liza9090**

**Thanks everyone! =D You are all awesome! =D**


End file.
